Security sensitive applications need hardware to ensure that secure data isn't tainted by non-secure or compromised secure processes. Many systems implement an endpoint firewall which involves the notion of secure and non-secure transactions to guarantee this. However, if a secure core is compromised the protection can no longer be guaranteed as that core now has the key to access the secure data. All secure data in this case is compromised as it is not possible to distinguish between the compromised requestor and a non-compromised requestor.